1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a supporting device for a heating crucible and a deposition apparatus having the same, and more particularly, to a supporting device for a heating crucible of a deposition apparatus which prevents adhesion of a deposition material to the edge of a hole of the supporting device so that the maintenance, manage, and use of the heating crucible is made easy, and a deposition apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electroluminescent display device which is one of self-light emitting type display devices has merits of a wide viewing angle, a superior contrast, a fast response speed. Thus, the electroluminescent display device is highlighted as one of next generation display devices. The electroluminescent display device is classified into an inorganic electroluminescent display device and an organic electroluminescent display device according to an emission layer (EML) formation material. The organic electroluminescent display device has merits of superior luminescence, drive voltage, and response speed characteristics and polychrome.
The organic electroluminescent display device included in a general organic electroluminescent device has an intermediate layer which includes at least an emission layer between electrodes facing each other. The intermediate layer can include a variety of layers, for example, a hole injection layer, a hole transport layer, an emission layer, an electron transport layer, or an electron injection layer. For the organic electroluminescent device, these intermediate layers are organic thin films formed of an organic material.
In the process of fabricating the organic electroluminescent device configured as above, the organic thin films such as the hole injection layer, the hole transport layer, the emission layer, the electron transport layer, or the electron injection layer can be formed in a deposition method using a deposition apparatus. That is, a substrate is arranged in a chamber in which the internal pressure is controlled to be 10−6 through 10−7 torr. An organic material is injected into a heating crucible arranged to face the substrate. The organic material in the heating crucible is vaporized or gasified using the heating crucible to be deposited on the substrate.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of the heating crucible supporting device provided in a conventional deposition apparatus. FIG. 2 is a cross-sectional view taken along line II-II of FIG. 1.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, to briefly describe the principle of deposition, after a material to be deposited is injected in a heating crucible 20, the heating crucible 20 is heated through a heat wire 30 installed outside the heating crucible 20 to make the material in the heating crucible 20 vaporized or gasified, thus implementing deposition. In doing so, it is a problem that, as the material to be deposited is emitted outside the heating crucible 20, a deposition material clod 14 adheres to the edge of a hole 12 formed in a supporting device 10 and in which the heating crucible 20 is arranged. Thus, a separate step of periodically removing the deposition material clod 14 during deposition is needed.